Too Old For You!
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: Ch.3upIt's summer vacation! Julia and her friend, Sazula, kick it off by going to the mall! Julia's going to help her friend find a older more sophisticated man. But when that man that Sazula ends up falling for, is Jin's Dad, how will things work out?
1. A Weird Begining!

Kaminari Megami: Hello'z! And tankies for reading! Hope you enjoy my story! ^^! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seeya later, Jin!" A girl with blue hair walked away from him. "Finally, summer vacation! No more teachers! Time to spend all the time in the world, playing videogames!"  
  
"Sazula, wait up!" Julia called, as she ran up behind her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm free for today, wanna go to the mall?"  
  
"Sure!" The streets of Tokyo were very full as the two girls walked. They almost lost eachother twice. Sazula sighed. Julia looked over at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Saz?"  
  
"Uh, even though schools out, I'm gonna miss Jin! He was so nice." Her green eyes sparkled. Julia sighed.  
  
"Oh brother. Give it a rest. Xiaoyu likes him, so you have no chance." Sazula whirled around to face her friend.  
  
"I know that! Anyway, I'm looking for an older more sophisticated man." Julia burst out laughing.  
  
"You're kidding! You plus sophisticated man equals disaster!" Sazula glared at Julia.  
  
"That's NOT funny, Julia!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Well, when we get to the mall, we can look around for you!" Sazula smiled.  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
~Mall~  
  
Julia and Sazula walked inside. "Hmmm..." Sazula said as she scouted for a perfect man. Sazula gasped. "Oh! My God! He's perfect! Eeee!!!...Ooo, must calm down, must act like a grown up.." Julia, trying to keep herself from laughing, looks over at her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"HIM!" She pointed in a small Japanese store, that sold food, clothes, and other assorted items. Julia's eyes widened.  
  
"Nuh uh, no way. Absolutly not. NO. N-O."  
  
"Wha? Why not!?" Julia took a deep breath.  
  
"Becuase that's--..Saz?" She looked around. She looked at the store. Sazula was already in it and speaking to the man. "SAZULA! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!?" She yelled, running in after her.  
  
"Huh?" Sazula turned to her friend.  
  
"Oh, hey, Julia. Oh, let me introduce you. Julia, this is Kazuya." Julia froze.  
  
"H-hi..." Kazuya said nothing and turned away. Sazula leaned closer to Julia.  
  
"Isn't he hot?"  
  
"NO!" She clamped her hands over her mouth. Kazuya turned to them.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Sazula." And he left. Sazula smacked Julia in the back of the head.  
  
"Why don't you think he's cute?"  
  
"Becuse! For one, he's almost 50 years old! And TWO! THAT'S JIN'S DAD!" Sazula blinked.  
  
"Y-you're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope." Sazula's happy expression turned to one of disgust.  
  
"EWWW!! IT'S JIN'S DAD! YUCKY! Old man! Yuck!!!" Julia chuckled to herself.  
  
"And you thought he was hot!!"  
  
"Uh..no I didn't I was testing you!"  
  
"I bet..." Sazula shuddered at the thought, of her actually liking Jin's Dad. That was too gross for her, liking. Julia laughed. "I guess you want to go home and take a LONG rest, right?" She nodded.  
  
"Yea. That was just to weird. I'll seeya later." She waved and started her way home. Sazula continued down the street. Jin's Dad, how sick. And he was so old. Sazula smiled, he did have a nice butt...she swated herself in the face. "No! That's nastey!" And how would Jin, think of her, if he ever found out that she actually thought his FATHER was good looking! Sazula laughed. "At least I know where Jin gets his good looks..." She walked a little further and sat down on a bench. "I wonder if I have any soda, left from lunch?" She opened her bag, and a half full bottle of Dr. Pepper rested ontop of her notebook. "Cool!" She took it out and started drinking it. She sat there for teh rest of the afternoon, having conversations with herself about how utterly weird she was.  
  
The sun began to set. The sky swirled with colors. Pink, red, orange, and purple. Sunsets were so pretty. Sazula sighed.  
  
"Man, I don't wanna go home. All I'll hear is: Do the dishes, do this do that! God! I want a break in life!"  
  
"Don't we all." She heard in a deep voice.  
  
"Huh?" Sazula looked up. "K-Kazuya!?..." He sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing out here, you know Tokyo gets pretty bad at night."  
  
"Yea. I know. Just don't feel like going home. And Mom's making her ' famous ' meatloaf. YUCK!" Kazuya laughed and slid off his sunglasses. Sazula looked over and for the first time she saw his black eyes. ' Wow, he REALLY looks like Jin...well, duh, dummy, he's his Father! Oy..'  
  
"Well, I usually don't do this, but, I understand how gross meatloaf is. So, if you want, there is a Japanese restaurant over there." He pointed acroos the street. "I'll buy you dinner." Sazula gulped. ' What is some one sees me? But I could go for some GOOD food.... ah, what the hell! '  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" The stood up and walked acroos the street.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever been in here, before."  
  
"This is a new place, it just opened up a week or two ago."  
  
"Oh." The place was set up as a tradional as you can get. Small table on the ground, with small rugs to sit on, paintings and other nice things decorated it. A woman in a kimono walked over to them.  
  
"Hello. A place for two?" Kazuya nodded. "All right then, righ this way." She took them down a couple of rows and seated them, near the back, by a window. "Would you like anything to drink?" Sazula smiled.  
  
"A Dr. Pepper, please!" She grinned.  
  
"Yes, all right, dear, and you, sir?"  
  
"Sake." She nodded and bowed and walked away. Kazuya laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She thinks your my daughter. I don't know how, we look nothing alike." Sazula giggled.  
  
"Yea, I know. Wierd people." For some reason, she started to sweat. 'What's wrong with me? I feel really hot...and I'm sweating...am I nervous? Why would I be nervous? ' She glanced at Kazuya. He was staring out the window. She sighed and reseated herself on her butt. She couldn't help but stare at him. Like this, he looked so peaceful and nice. Nothing of what Jin had mentioned about his Father, never once using his name...Jin, had said many mean things about Kazuya. But, why? She decided to ask.  
  
"Um... Kazuya?" He turned slowly toward her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...I was um...wondering...uh...I go to school with Jin, and I was wondering why he speaks so lowly of you..." She swallowed hard. He paused and looked at her.  
  
"School? You attened school?" She nodded. "Well, there's no harm in telling the story again, I suppose. When I was a boy, my Fa-...my Father..." Sazula notcied how he cringed when he said 'Father '. " decided to throw me off a cliff."  
  
"WHAT!?" He laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's many people's reactions to that part. I survived and climbed back up, and vowed to kill him for it. Alas, before I could I met Jun. Jun Kazama, she changed my out look on life and my Father. She had Jin, and then some years later was killed. With the help of my ' Father ' . So my hatred grew and now, this is how I am." Sazula blinked.  
  
"W-wow..but that doesn't explain why Jin would think so harshly of you."  
  
"You see, I was never really around. And when I was, well, we never did get along."  
  
"Oh..." Kazuya sighed. 'I'm not telling her about the Devil Gene. Nope. I don't need that going around.' Sazula just stared at him. He had gone through so much, and still had the will to live. "Th-that's horrible what your Father did to you, Kazuya." Kazuya smirked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore. I'll kill him. And that's all there is to it." Sazula scooted back a little.  
  
"Oh..." She was at a loss of words for the man, it seemed to painful, what he had said, but there was nothing she could do about it. He had probably felt this way for so long, it was deep within his heart, what he felt. She could do nothing to change it. ' I better leave...' She thought as the waitress brang they there drinks.  
  
"Ready to order?" Sazula shook her head, no. And proceded to get up.  
  
"I-I, have to get home, or my Mom will be mad at me, it's all ready 9:30, so uh, bye, Kazuya." She went to leave, Kazuya grabbed her arm.  
  
"I said, I would pay for dinner, relax and sit back down." His black eyes showed somwhat a hint of anger. Sazula swallowed and sat back down, quickly. " Two Miso soups." He spoke once she had seated herself. The waitress bowed and walked away. Sazula sat in silence. He had such a strong grip...she sighed and tried to shake it off. "Why did you wish to leave, Sazula?"  
  
"Becuase, my Mom's gonna be really mad at me.." She smiled, nervously. Kazuya laughed.  
  
"Just tell her you were at Julia's house, I doubt she would mind then."  
  
"You're right." The soup came, while they sat in silence. Sazula finished hers as quickly as possible. But, not quick enough, Hwoarang had been walking down the streets and spotted her, with Kazuya. 'Interesting.' He thought with a grin. Hwoarang, then continued down the street.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Well, that was nice, thanks." Sazula smiled at Kazuya. "I better be getting home now. Bye!" She waved as she started down the dark street. Kazuya turned and went the other way. Sazula put her hand on her head. "I don't believe that! He's Jin's Dad! That's like wow! I hope no one saw us..." She sighed.  
  
~Sazula's House~  
  
She unlocked the door, quietlyand walked inside. She shut the door and started up the stairs. It was pitch black in the house. Hopefully no one would be awake to catch her. She stepped on the third stiar. *SQUEEK* "SHH!" Sazula hissed at the stair. Then, a light in the hallway flipped on.  
  
"Young lady, where have you been?"  
  
"Uh...at Julia's, I was helping her with painting her room. Sorry, I forgot to call!" She bowed.  
  
"Oh, all right, but remember to call, next time, dear."  
  
"Yes, Mom." Sazula continued her way to her room and got undressed and put her pajamas on. "That was so close..." She sat down on the bed. "I'm super tired too...but I had such a nice night with him. He didn't talk much, but..he was just so...I don't know, but I enjoyed being with him..." She smiled and layed down and fell asleep. 


	2. A Date At 7 Sharp Poor Sazula, What Has ...

~The Next Morning~  
  
Sazula sat up. "Argh. I hate mornings. I can never seem to sleep in!" She stretched.  
  
"Sazula! Get up, I'm going to work!"  
  
"I'm up Mom..." Sazula drug herself out of bed and walked downstairs. "Have a nice day Mom."  
  
"Bye, dear! Oh, and your friend Jin called! Don't forget to call him back, now!" Her Mom yelled as she shut the door.  
  
"I won't.." Sazula walked over to the phone and dialed Jin's number. She glanced at the clock, 'He'll be up, it's 9:30, he's training...' It rang and rang. Some one answered.  
  
"Hello?" She heard in a deep voice.  
  
"Is Jin, there?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Sazula." She heard a pause. Sazula gasped. ' Th-this must be Kazuya!!! Great...' She swallowed. "K-Kazuya?"  
  
"I had a feeling it was you." She heard a slight laugh. " How do you know my son?"  
  
"M-my college went to his highschool and I met him..."  
  
"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
  
"I-I'm thirty! I went back to college to get my Masters Degree in writing..."  
  
"Why do you live with your Mom?"  
  
"Finanicial problems.."  
  
"....oh. Well, if you want to talk to my son..."  
  
"No! It's perfectly fine, speaking with you, it's nothing important anyway, that I had to speak with Jin about anyway." Kazuya paused.  
  
"Last time we spoke, you said you went to school with Jin..."  
  
"I did!?" She laughed. "That's just the side of me that wants to be young again!" She laughed, nervously.  
  
"I understand that." He chuckled.  
  
"Would you like to get together again? Maybe for dinner?" Sazula couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. 'I'M PICKING UP ON A 50 YEAR OLD GUY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!? '  
  
"Hmm, well, yes, why not. I would like to introduce you to my son, more formaly. I know how stupid he is. And the way he acts around pretty girls." Sazula was bright red. ' H-he thinks I'm pretty!?!! AH, SCORE!!...WAIT! NO, THAT'S BAD! '  
  
"Okay, then, tonight?"  
  
"All right. I'll pick you up..." She heard him pause. "at, seven?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready, bye."  
  
"Bye." Sazula hung up and stared at her phone.  
  
"Oh, God, what have I just done! My Mom's gonna kill me! Jin's gonna mangle me! And and oh God! Sazula, you ass!!" She paused. " I HAVE TO FIND A DRESS!!!" Sazula ran back upstairs and looked in her closet. Nothing, but jeans and T-shirts. "MAN! I know! I'll call Julia! She has dresses!" She ran back down stairs and called Julia. ' Pick up, come on, pick up!! '  
  
"Hello? Julia speaking."  
  
"Julia! It's me, Saz. I need a dress!"  
  
"WHAT? You...NEED a dress, Sazula, the tomboy of the world, needs a DRESS!? For what?"  
  
"Um..you uh, remember Kazuya...?"  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"I did..."  
  
"Oh, man..."  
  
" I know..."  
  
"Okay. I'll bring a bunch of dresses to your house...now, I guess. It'll probably take you awhile to pick one, what time is the date for?"  
  
"Seven, tonight..."  
  
"All right, expect me in five or ten. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" They hung up. Sazula plopped on the bed. "What have I done? Kazuya...might actually like me...and I guess, I kind of like him..I mean...he's not ALL that bad..." She flopped back. "Man..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaminari Megami: Wee! Chap. 2 up! ^_^! Yessy! 3 Shall be up latz! 


	3. Get Ready, Sazula!

~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"SAZULA, OPEN YOU DOOR, IT'S JULIA!!!" Three loud bangs came after that.  
  
"I'M COMING!" She ran down and opened the door. "Hey! Thanks for coming!"  
  
"No problem." She handed Sazula about forty different dresses. "Some are mine, some are Michelles' and some are my Moms'. Pick the one you want." Sazula and Julia walked up to her room. She tossed the dresses on the bed.  
  
"Hmm...should I go for sexy, or plain?" Julia looked wide eyed at Sazula.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SEXY!? This guy is 50!! P-L-A-I-N! Plain!"  
  
"Hm. Maybe you're right. But, I do want to show my body..a lil.." She grinned.  
  
"You really like Kazuya, don't you?" Sazula turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"N-no! NOT AT ALL!" She blurted. Julia laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sazula picked up a light red dress. She held it up to herself.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Try it on stupid."  
  
"Oh, yeah...duh, Sazula..." She walked off to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back. "Well?"  
  
"TOOOOOO Low cut!!" Sazula sighed and pulled it off. They went through all the dresses about two times over.  
  
"Okay! I've decided!"  
  
"Finally! It's 5:30! Which one?"  
  
"The silver sparkly one! With the heels to match!" Julia froze.  
  
"Don't you think that's a wee, bit to low cut...and tight?"  
  
"Nope. So, will you do my hair and make up?"  
  
"I guess so...we better get started..." Julia pulled Sazula over to a chair and began on her hair.  
  
~6:35 PM~  
  
"DONE!" She handed Sazula a mirror. "What do you think?" Sazula's hair was donw up in a bun, with chopsticks, in the back of it. With her long banges curled slightly and hanging down the sides if her face.  
  
"WOW! It's great! Wonderful! Perfect! Thanks, so much!"  
  
"No problem. I thought the green eye shadow, would really bring out your eyes, so that's why I used that, and the light red lipstick just looks so good on you!" Sazula smiled.  
  
"What would I do with out you?"  
  
"I don't know." She grinned. "Okay, now. Rules. Number 1, Don't let him touch you. Number 2, Don't invite him in. Number 3, No dancing! Number 4--"  
  
"Julia! I know how to handle him!"  
  
"I know..but I don't want him to do anything to you..."  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks again." She hugged Julia. Whom smiled.  
  
"Well, put your heels on, and lets go downstairs and wait." Sazula nodded and slid her heels on. They walked down stairs and sat on the couch. Sazula's foot started to tap.  
  
"Come on, come on!!! Get here all ready!!" Julia laughed.  
  
"You do like him!" Sazula stuck her tongue out her friend.  
  
The door bell rang. Sazula froze. " It's him!"  
  
"No shit. Well, I guess I'll go get the door." Julia stood up and opened the door. Julia looked up at Kazuya. "She's waiting for you."  
  
" I would think so." He said, rather coldly. Sazula came to the door.  
  
"Hi, Kazuya." He smiled.  
  
"You look stunning." She blushed.  
  
"Thank you." He held out his hand, to take hers. Sazula set her small hand in his rather large hand. "Bye, Julia!" She waved with her other hand as they left. Julia waved.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaminari Megami: Next Chapter, the good stuff happens! Yes, the date! ^__^! Whoo! 


End file.
